Shojo Manga and Teddy Bears
by kgeesy
Summary: A story about my Shugo Chara OCs, Haruka 10 and her brother Takumi 16 and all their misadventures with the SC crew! My OC's are with people you will not find out about until you READ the story!
1. New town

Me: Hey everyone! I'm proud to unveil my first Shugo Chara! story! And I'm not going to have Shugo Chara! characters for a while so in the meantime we have…Zexion from Kingdom Hearts! –nosebleed-

Zexion: -.-

Me: I luff yeweh!

Zexion: -.-

Me: Tee hee…anyway, enjoy the story! Oh, and I don't own Shugo Chara I only own Takumi and Haruka!

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day outside, but inside the red car driving down the road, it wasn't sunny at all. "Are we there yet?!?!" Haruka whined.

"No!" her brother Takumi, who was behind the wheel, said irritably.

"When WILL we get there?"

"Shut up! We'll get there when we get there!"

"Can we turn on the radio?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and I'm trying to concentrate on the road!"

Haruka huffed and glared out the window at the clouds passing by. "I don't see why we have to move to some stupid new town. What was wrong with living in Okinawa?" she muttered.

Her brother sighed. "We've been over this Haruka."

She leaned her head on the window. "No, because you always avoid the subject or yell at me for asking."

He shook his head. "Haruka, I know you were really attached to that place, but this is for the both of us. Mom and Dad left us with a huge house to pay off. We can't afford something like that, even with all the money they left us…"

"So your answer is to sell the place we've called home our entire lives?!?!"

"Yes! Please stop yelling Haruka. I'm already annoyed as it is…"

"Okay, okay." Haruka leaned against the cool glass of the window again and dozed off.

A couple hours later…

"Haruka! Wake up!" Haruka groaned and swatted blindly at the hand shaking her shoulder. "Tired…" Her brother sighed and shook her harder. "Don't make me carry you out by your arms. You know I can do it."

"Alright, alright…" Haruka said groggily. She got up and looked around. Her brother walked over and talked to the men who were driving the moving truck, and then started helping them take boxes into the house. She walked up to him. "Onii-san, I'm going to go take a walk, okay?"

"Okay, whatever…" her brother said over a huge cardboard box he had in his hands. Haruka turned and wandered off.

A couple minutes later…

Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Kukai were walking from the school when someone stepped in front of them. It was a girl that looked about their age. They'd never seen her before and she wasn't even wearing a school uniform. She had stick straight black hair that passed just below her shoulder blades and huge teal eyes. She was wearing a green camouflage cadet cap. Her shirt, which fit snugly on her body, had a matching camouflage pattern and exclaimed on the front, _I don't care what you say. You can't see me_. Her pants were baggy khaki cargos and her slip-on tennis shoes were black and white checkered. She was staring them down in a sort of creepy way, her gaze sweeping over each of them in turn. All the fangirls in the background watched nervously. Suddenly her gaze rested on Tadase, her eyes narrowing.

"You're a fag." Was all she said. All of the nearby students were fifth graders, and were utterly perplexed. They murmured to one another in confusion. "She called him queer!" Kukai called out, trying to explain to them. They still stared at him with blank faces. Kukai face-palmed. "She called him gay!"

You could hear all of them saying, "Oh…." In sudden realization. Then the fangirls gasped in shock and the boys all called out things like, "Ooh, burn!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "And what's with the cape? What, do you think you're a superhero or something?" She mocked a superhero pose, standing on one foot with one fist on her hip and the other in the air. She put her foot and hands back down into a relaxed pose before calmly turning and sauntering off as if it was nothing. The guardians, Tadase in particular, just stared after her in confusion and shock. The fangirls were buzzing anxiously about the girl who had just insulted their beloved "prince".

Meanwhile, the girl turned a corner as she walked away from the school. She could still hear the people chattering. Suddenly she ran into someone. She looked up to see her sixteen year old brother Takumi. "There you are Haruka. What're you doing, running off like that?" he asked.

Haruka shrugged. "I told you I was going to take a walk. Guess you didn't hear me."

"Oh well. C'mon, you need to help me take our stuff out of the moving truck." He patted her head and they walked off together.

"Hey…Onii-san?" she asked him.

"Yea?"

"Has that egg of yours hatched?"

"No…what, has yours?" he stopped and turned to look at his little sister.

"No…but it will eventually right?"

"I guess so."

They continued in silence until they got to the house. "Here." Takumi said to Haruka, handing her a box. It was so heavy the weight immediately caused Haruka to fall over. Takumi tried to stifle his laughter and helped her up. "You baka, it's full of books. It's going to be heavy. Try to think about that okay?"

"Easy for you to say!" She said stubbornly. "You're bigger than me!"

"Of course I am, shrimp!" He teased before picking up his own box and going with her into the new house. Once inside, he dropped his box on the wood floor and straightened up, looking around. "Well, this is our new home, Haruka…"

Haruka looked around, unimpressed. "I liked our old house more…"

"Just give it up, Haruka. We're living here, whether you like it or not. And tomorrow, you're going to your new school. I even took your measurements to them and they got you your new uniform. Wanna see it?"

"No…it probably just looks stupid…"

"Okay then."

Later on…

Haruka collapsed onto the couch and stared out the window. The sun was setting. She and her brother had been taking stuff inside all afternoon. She pulled off her hat and tossed it aside. "I'm hot. Where did you put the cooler? I want some soda."

"In the kitchen by the back door." Takumi answered.

"Okay." Haruka walked off to the kitchen. She pulled a can of soda out of the cooler and walked back into the living room, where her brother was sitting on the couch. She plopped down beside him. A couple minutes passed silently between them as Haruka sipped on her drink. Suddenly, her brother embraced her tightly.

"Onii-san?"

"I'm sorry Haruka. I know how hard this is for you. You were so little when Dad died, and I know that I'm never going to be able to be as much of a parent as he and Mom were. But I promise I'm going to try the best I can, okay?"

Slowly, Haruka returned her brother's embrace and nodded into his shirt. "I'm sorry I was being so mean to you, Onii-san…"

"It's okay…" he said, rocking her back and forth comfortingly. Haruka felt like she was little girl again, her brother holding her like her Mom used to whenever she was sad or lonely.

"And Haruka?"

"Yea?"

"It's okay to cry sometimes…"

Haruka nodded again. "I know…"

END CHAPTER ONE

Me: That was a pretty decent first chapter, wasn't it Zexy?

Zexion: I guess so…

Me: -giggles- God I am such an otaku…

Zexion: Okay -.-

Me: Read and review! –grovels in the hotness of Zexion-


	2. First day of school

Me: As totally HAWT as Zexion is, he's quite boring as a commentator….so I brought in the Shugo Chara! cast instead! ^.^

Amu: I could think of 20 different things I would rather be doing right now…

Me: Well too bad, cause you're going to be on here for EVERY chapter!

Kukai: 0.0 Every chapter?

Me: -nods-

Kukai: Gah!

Me: This is turning out to be highly entertaining…Tadase, say the disclaimer!

Tadase: -.- Saga doesn't own Shugo Chara! She only owns Haruka and Takumi.

Me: On with the story!

Chapter 2

A gentle shaking on her shoulder was what Haruka woke up to the next morning. Groggily, Haruka opened an eye and looked up to see her brother in a black high school uniform.

"What the heck are you wearing?"

"Shut up. It's the high school uniform. Speaking of which…" Takumi picked up two hangers from the end of her bed. She stared at the garments with a mixture of disgust and horror. "Dear god, no!"On one hanger was the top half of her outfit. It consisted of a white shirt, a red tie, and a black jacket. But that wasn't as bad. The worst part was on the other hanger. A skirt. A red plaid skirt with pleats. She looked up at her brother. "You can't expect me to wear this."

Takumi face-palmed. "You had to wear a skirt at your last school. No matter what school you go to, you'll have a skirt. Might as well get over it." He threw the clothes at her and pointed to a nearby door. "There's the bathroom. Go."

Two minutes later, Haruka stood in front of the brand new, crystal clear bathroom mirror, biting her lip and studying her reflection. She tugged impatiently at her skirt. It felt too short. She fastened the buttons on the jacket, then decided it was more comfortable to leave it open. Slowly, she opened the door to show her brother.

"It's not that bad." Takumi shrugged.

"IT'S TERRIBLE!" Haruka wailed.

Takumi just bent down and began rummaging in a box, trying to find a hairbrush for her to use.

A more minutes later, Haruka's hair was neatly brushed into a semi-ponytail, she was wearing knee high black socks and brown loafers, and she was holding a brown leather bookbag in her hand. She had insisted to her brother that she would much rather put her hair up in a messy bun or just wear a hat, but he had forced her to put it into the tidy style it was currently in. "Here" Takumi handed her a small camouflage backpack. "Put your egg in there. If that thing hatches at school, you call me okay?" Haruka nodded, and then gently lifted the egg into the backpack. It was pink and girly, and was covered in a heart and flower motif. She slowly pulled the backpack onto her back, careful not to throw it around or bang it into something. Picking up her schoolbag, Haruka then walked with Takumi to her school, before he went off to his own school.

In class…

"Okay class, this is our new student, Miyagi Haruka. She's our new student. I hope you're all nice to her. You're sitting at that empty seat in the back." The Sensei pointed to a desk, and Haruka walked casually over to it. She could feel the eyes of all the students on her, and hear their anxious murmurs. It was obvious that many of them had seen her insult that boy yesterday. Many of the girls were giving her icy glares.

After school…

Haruka was waiting for her brother at the front of the school when suddenly some kid brushed past her and accidentally knocked her into another student. "Hey, watch it!" she screamed at the kid before turning to see who she had stumbled into. She saw the fag from yesterday. "Oh, it's you. Hey fag, try not to get in someone's way, okay?"

"I have a name you know." He replied.

"Enlighten me."

"I'm Hotori Tadase."

"Okay then…Tadagay." Haruka said before turning around icily. Upon doing so, she noticed Takumi walking towards the school. She waved to him and waited until he was close enough for her to walk alongside him. As they left, she turned around and gave Tadase a glare that could kill.

END CHAPTER TWO

Me: Hope you enjoyed everyone!

Kukai: That's all you have to say? None of your lame jokes?

Me: Uh…nope ^.^

Ikuto: Well that's a relief.

Me: SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED CAT!!!

Ikuto: At least I'm hawt.

Me: You've got a point there…well, read and review everyone!


	3. Amaitou: Sweet Child

Me: I was writing drunk with this story…but now I'm hungover…

Kukai: That sounds familiar…

Amu: Isn't it a song?

Me: Yup! ^.^ Wow…I'm not arguing or annoying them yet!

Ikuto: It's a new record.

Me: Screw you Ikuto!

Ikuto: Lots of people want to…

Me: IKUTO! There are CHILDREN here!

Ikuto: You mean you?

Me: Grr…I'm a freshman!

Yaya: -cough cough- Saga doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything except Takumi and Haruka!

Tadase: -sweatdrop- Shall we go on with the story?

Chapter 3

After dropping Haruka off at her elementary school, Takumi began walking to his own new school, fiddling around with his phone. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he ran smack into someone. "Sorry, my bad…" he muttered, looking up to see who he ran into. It was a girl who couldn't have been but a couple years younger than him. She was about two inches taller, which was sad, and she had long wavy blonde hair that she wore in two ponytails. Her eyes were a deep indigo color, and they were sharp and alert. She was wearing a black dress with a really poofy skirt. She glared at Takumi and said rudely, "Watch it."

"Geez I said I was sorry." Takumi replied, then muttered under his breath, "Someone's PMSing…"

You could practically see the flames around her. "YOU SAY SOMETHING SHORTY?!"

Unfazed, Takumi held her gaze and said, "Yup."

Trying to contain her anger the girl simply said, "Whatever," And walked off.

"Okay…nice meeting you too…" Takumi walked the direction opposite from her and called over his shoulder. "Oh, and a little bit of advice? You'll never get a guy to like you with an attitude like that."

"Punk ass…" muttered the girl before checking a text on her phone. She squealed happily. "I just did!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really now?" Takumi walked up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Doesn't look like he's interested…" he read the text, which said, "Stop following me!"

"He's just being himself…" the girl said, then realized Takumi's head on her shoulder. "Get off me!"

"Okay." Takumi smirked and moved his head off her shoulder. The girl looked at the time on her phone and gasped. "You asshole! You're gonna make me late!" she screeched before taking off at top speed. Takumi just watched her for a second before shrugging and walking off to his school.

Later…

Takumi leaned against a wall as he waited for the bell of the school to ring. "This is the only nearby Junior High School…" he said to himself. Just then, the bell rang, and students started casually strolling out of the school. He scanned all the faces, trying to find the girl he had seen that morning. That's when he saw her. She was talking on the phone, saying something about shopping. He just waited to see if she would recognize him. However, she turned the opposite direction so her back was to him. Takumi walked up behind her and poked her sides to get her attention. She whirled around and started to happily exclaim someone's name, then saw it was Takumi and screamed.

Takumi held up his hand in greeting. "Hey there."

She glared coldly at him, just as she had earlier that day. "Leave me alone! Go hang out with your little high school friends!" she stomped off, and Takumi followed her. "I don't have any, I just moved here and you're my only friend." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"You're NOT my friend! Now just leave me alone! I could yell rape at any time." she insisted.

"Do you want a hug?"

"Ew! No!"

"Aww, don't be like that." Takumi said before hugging the girl from behind. She screamed bloody murder and thrashed around. "Get off me! RAPE!"

Takumi let go and smirked. "Geez you can yell."

"Ugh! Screw you!" The girl walked off, extremely pissed at him. Takumi shrugged and went off to pick up Haruka.

That night…

Takumi was lying on his bed, holding the egg in his palm and studying it. He turned it over for the thousandth time as he sighed. "What are you?" he muttered, analyzing the blue and yellow stripes on it, and the tiny teddy bear pattern across the middle. He sighed and set it gently onto the pillow and started to stand up. "Better start making dinner. Haruka's probably going to start complaining that she's hungry." Takumi walked to the door, turned around and glanced at the egg one last time. However, to his shock, the egg began wobbling and rolled off the bed, onto the ground, and to his feet. Before he could react, the egg floated, yes floated, into the air so that it was directly in front of his face. Dumbfounded, Takumi stood and watched in utter shock at his egg. Suddenly a crack appeared in the middle, and in a small flash of light a little person appeared popped out of the egg. Takumi freaked out and backed up against the wall. The little person couldn't have been more than five inches tall. He had messy, shaggy blonde hair topped with a little bear of bear ears, big purple eyes, and a teddy bear clutched in his arm. The hand that wasn't holding the bear was sucking on his thumb. He was wearing blue and yellow pajamas with chibi bears all over them and matching bear slippers. He shook his head and then looked at Takumi. His eyes widened and he smiled like a little child that had just been given a piece of candy. "Taku-kuuuuun!" the little person squealed, flying to Takumi and glomping his face. "W-what is this?! Get off!" Takumi yelled, grabbing the tiny creature in a vice grip. "Owie! Let go!" it cried. Takumi glared whatever this was in his hand. "Who…wait, no, WHAT are you?!?!" he demanded. "The little person wiggled in Takumi's hand. "Taku-kun, I'm your Guardian Chara! I'm Amaitou!" it squeaked. "Leggo leggo leggo! You're squeezing me too hard!" Takumi sighed and released the alleged Guardian Chara. "I must be dreaming." Takumi put a hand on his head and sat down on the bed. Amaitou floated over to him and sat on his head. "Nope, Taku-kun! I'm real!" Takumi rolled his eyes. "What the heck's a Guardian Chara anyway?" he asked Amaitou. "You wished for me, remember! You wanted the courage to be your true self, a sweet and kind person!" Takumi's sapphire blue eyes widened, the memory coming to him instantly.

_Flashback_

Takumi flung himself on his bed angrily. "Dammit!" he yelled, punching his pillow and leaving it with a large dent. "Why do I keep on doing that! I don't want to be like this…" he turned over, deep in thought. _I don't want to hurt people like that, but I don't have the guts to stop it…If people knew that I'm such a wuss, they'd all laugh at me…they'd never want to talk to me again..._

Takumi sighed, and closed his eyes, making a wish deep inside himself. _Please give me the courage to treat people right…To stop hurting people…_

_End Flashback_

Takumi shook his head. "How are you supposed to help?" he asked. Amaitou winked and patted Takumi's head. "Because I'm your Guardian Chara, your would-be self!" Takumi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I gotta make dinner." Takumi got up and left the room, Amaitou floating after.

_Would-be self, eh? Does this mean Haruka's egg has a Guardian Chara too?_

END CHAPTER 3

Me: It's getting really good now!

Kukai: Oh great, now Takumi's stalking Utau, who's stalking Ikuto, who's stalking Amu, who's stalking Tadase, who's stalking Amulet Heart! It never ends!

Me: Well, that's a magical girl shojo manga for you! But I'm not even reading the manga, I'm watching the anime. XD

Yaya: For the record, the book is ALWAYS better than the movie. The same applies to anime and manga.

Me: Whatever Yaya. Read and review everyone!


	4. A new guardian?

Me: Another chapter, oh my! Oh by the way, I am now a Tadase fangirl!

Tadase: O.o

Kukai: Run for your life Tadase!

Tadase: -run-

Me: GET BACK HERE!!! –chases-

Amu: Poor Tadase…anyways, Saga doesn't own Shugo Chara and only owns Takumi Haruka and the latest addition, Amaitou! Now let's get on with the story!

Chapter 4

Haruka had been in school for about a week now, but didn't interact with anyone much, other than to throw an occasional insult at someone who was being stupid. One day she was walking up to the school at the beginning of the day when something big happened. Haruka was speed walking up to the building when suddenly a soccer ball ran right in front of her feet. Not having time to stop, Haruka tripped over the soccer ball and fell straight into someone.

Haruka's first worry was not that she might have gotten a scrape or bruise, and obviously she didn't care about the uniform. Her first concern at that moment was the egg. She spotted it rolling into the grass. "Oh crap!" she exclaimed, rushing to the egg and covering it with a hand as she pulled off her backpack. _Dang it, the zipper's broken!_ Haruka was shoving her egg into the bag when she felt a shadow over her and heard a boy's voice saying, "Well what do we have here? Looks like we got a shugo chara!"

Haruka froze, and whirled around to see who it was. It was Kukai Souma, one of the guardians. She had been told by the kids at her school that the guardians were some special student council for the school. She thought it sounded idiotic, and it was a hassle when the fangirls were drooling over them. She glared at the red headed boy, who was giving her a big, cocky smile.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"You have a chara egg!"

"I have no idea what you mean." Haruka brushed Kukai off, turned on her heel and stomped back towards the school. Kukai trotted after her, being his usual self and refusing to give up. "You know what this means right?"

"No." Haruka replied bluntly.

"You have to join the Guardians!"

"Ha! You're joking, right?"

"No! You do! Hey Tadase, come over here! This girl has a chara egg!" Kukai waved Tadase over.

Haruka groaned. "Great, getting Tadagay involved now…" she muttered.

"Really?" Tadase turned to Haruka.

"He's lying." Haruka decided to go one way with this conflict: Denial. She once again tried to walk off, and once again Tadase and Kukai followed her.

"Wait, you have to!"

"No!"

"We have our own eggs!"

"Great! Make your own omelet and leave me alone!"

"Congratulations!"

Haruka was losing her patience with these idiots. Her eyes cold and hard as ice, she whirled around and told them, "Look, I don't want to join your club for kids with low self-esteem! You've got the wrong person here! Just let one of your annoying little otakus take my place if you need new people bad enough! This conversation is OVER!" Haruka ran off before Kukai and Tadase could object.

It didn't end there. On her way from one class to the other, she was walking by when one of the guardians, Nadeshiko, said, in her bright girly voice, "Haruka-chan!"

Haruka stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the girl. "What?" Haruka asked in a monotone voice.

"You have to join the Guardians!"

"Hmm…thanks but no thanks." Haruka continued walking to her next class.

At lunchtime, Haruka was heading over to an empty lunch table when Amu Hinamori, the newest guardian, stopped her and said in her 'Cool Girl' voice, "Yo. You need to join the guardians."

Haruka faced the pink haired girl calmly. "Forget about it…Cool N Spicy…" Haruka headed off to another side of the cafeteria.

At the end of the day, all of the ever-persistent guardians cornered Haruka. Tadase said the same thing Haruka had been hearing all day long. "You need to join the guardians, Miyagi-san. We know you have an egg."

Haruka was exasperated. She crossed her arms. "Look, you guys have been nagging and annoying me all day long with this stupid business about me joining the guardians. First of all, I would never, EVER wear that idiotic looking cape. Second of all, I'm not interested! How many times do I have to tell you stupid retards? Geez Tada-" Haruka was right in the middle of calling Tadase her nickname for him when she suddenly changed. It was if she had drunk an entire coffee shop's worth of caffeine. Her whole body seemed to perk up. Her eyes shining, she exclaimed in an extremely perky voice, "LET'S GET MARRIED!!!"

"Huh?" Tadase replied.

"NANI?!?!" Amu shrieked.

"Marry me Tadase-kun!" Haruka cried, throwing her arms around Tadase in a glomp, which everyone already knew was not like Haruka at all. Everyone was so freaked out that they hadn't yet noticed the light blue crescent moon hairclip that had suddenly appeared in Haruka's hair.

Haruka released Tadase and started running around in circles, screaming about getting married. Tadase backed up from Haruka. "Just back away slowly…maybe she won't see you…" Kukai whispered to Tadase. Haruka twirled around sweetly, squealing, "Tadase-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Then suddenly, Haruka had twirled around completely, and, upon seeing Tadase's face, bolted after him (Think Kagura from Fruits Basket). "RUN MAN RUN!" Kukai screamed as Tadase ran away. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. Haruka tackled him like a football player, knocking him to the ground. She was hugging him and squealing about how happy she was, when she suddenly popped back to her normal self. Her eyes faded from their perkiness and she immediately stopped squealing. She took one look at Tadase before shoving herself off of him and shrieking, at the top of her lungs, "RAPE!!!!!" Haruka ran off to her brother, who was just arriving to pick her up and screeched something to him, making panicked motions and pointing at Tadase.

"Oh you better _run_ now, boy!" Kukai told him. Tadase didn't need to be told twice. The second Takumi turned in his direction, Tadase took off at top speed, screaming in a way that was extremely unusual for him. Takumi chased after him, apparently believing Haruka when she said Tadase had "raped" her. It was like cat and mouse for a while, with Haruka standing in the background, arms crossed over her chest, saying, "I feel violated…" while her brother was chasing after Tadase.

Takumi was still after him when suddenly, brown bear ears popped up on his head and he stopped running. He looked at Tadase for a second and smiled at him as if he was a cute little child. "Aww, that's okay!" he said cheerily, before walking off, causing Haruka to freak out.

Kukai started laughing hysterically. "He's a softie!"

"B-b-but he tried to rape me!" Haruka exclaimed. "Aww, I'm sorry!" Her brother ruffled her hair and walked off. Suddenly, he stopped and the bear ears disappeared. He stayed in place for a second before turning to the guardians and saying, "You didn't see that…"

"Oh but we did." Kukai said evilly.

"AND YAYA HAS IT ALL ON CAMERA!" Yaya exclaimed, holding up her camera phone triumphantly. She made everyone gather around to watch the video, starting from Haruka exclaiming to Tadase that they should get married. It was almost to the part when Haruka tackled Tadase when Kukai said, "Hey, pause that for a second." When Yaya had paused it, he pointed at Haruka in the video. "Hey, what's that in her hair?" he looked at Haruka. "I don't remember her wearing that today…"

Suddenly, all of the guardians seemed to realize something at once. They all looked from Haruka, to the camera, to each other, and back to Haruka again.

"SHE CHARA CHANGED!!!" Amu screamed.

"Yea, she did!" Yaya agreed.

"I did what?" Haruka asked, totally clueless.

Kukai looked at her. "You don't remember?"

Haruka looked at him as if he was insane.

"She must not remember chara changing. That's unusual." Tadase stated.

Kukai suddenly started looking around. "Where's your egg Haruka?" he spotted her backpack. "Aha!" he grabbed the egg and held it out to Tadase. "_This_ is her egg!" He held up the pink egg, covered in red hearts and roses. "Give me that!" Haruka tried to snatch her egg away when suddenly it floated up into the air on its own. Everyone watched in shock. Suddenly a little person popped out of the egg. Unlike Takumi's, this one was a girl. She had a bunch of long, curly, bright red hair and huge pink eyes. She was wearing a hair clip just like the one Haruka was wearing when she chara changed, and a small pink ribbon in her hair. She had on a pink tutu and matching pink ballet slippers. She winked. "Hi Haruka! I'm Mitsuko!" The little person introduced herself.

Haruka was so shocked that she looked like a deer in headlights. She grabbed Nade's shoulder and started swaying as if she were about to faint. "Great…this town is making me go insane. I'm seeing things…" Mitsuko put her tiny little fists to her hips and floated over to Haruka. She bonked a fist on Haruka's forehead. "Silly! I'm real! You're not going insane!" Haruka just stared at the little person. "But…what… I mean how…huh?" Haruka was totally lost. Mitsuko sighed. Kukai grabbed Haruka's shoulders. "Okay Haruka. First off, this-" Kukai pointed at Mitsuko. "-Is your guardian chara. A guardian chara is your real self. Everyone has this egg inside their soul. The egg of your would-be self. So, if you're not your true self, the egg will come out and hatch into a guardian chara. The guardian chara represents your real self, and is supposed to help you become your true self. Just now, you chara changed. That means you have a moment where you are like your true self. Judging from your chara and chara change, your true self is apparently a romantic, girly type."

"Ew!" Haruka exclaimed. "I don't want to be like that! People falling in love is just stupid, cliché, and cheesy! What if I don't want to be this true self or whatever?"

"Then your egg will become an X egg. And you'll be like a zombie and act all negative and stuff."

"I DON'T WANNA BE A ZOMBIE!" Haruka screamed.

"Then you have to try to be your true self!"

"Wait…how can you tell my so-called true self is romantic anyways? What happened when I chara changed?"

"Well apparently, you don't remember your chara change like most people do, so I'll tell you. Well…" Kukai glanced at Tadase. "You basically told Tadase you wanted to marry him. And glomped him. And then tackled him to the ground."

Haruka stared at Kukai blankly. "I DID WHAT?!?!" she shrieked. "EW! MARRY TADAGAY?!?!" Haruka grabbed the little chara. "I'll kill you! Stupid little…"

"Whoa there." Kukai grabbed her hand and pried her fingers from the little person. "Don't take it out on your chara."

Haruka glared at him. "So what now?"

Kukai grinned. "Well, since it's obvious you have a chara, then you have to join the guardians!"

"That makes no sense! Why do I have to join this stupid little student council of yours just because I have a chara?" Haruka asked.

Yaya smiled at her and answered, "BECAUSE WE ALL HAVE OUR OWN CHARAS TOO!"

Haruka stared at them. "Huh?"

"Yeah, we do." Amu pulled out three eggs, and a chara popped out of each. The rest of the guardians pulled out just one egg, and their own charas popped out and told Haruka their name.

"Ran!"

"Miki."

"Su!"

"Kiseki to you, commoner!"

"Daichi!"

"Pepe!"

"Temari!"

Haruka stared at all the charas and groaned. "So I _have_ to join the Guardians now?"

"Yep!"

"Fine…"

"YAY!!!" Yaya squealed. Then she smiled evilly. "This means…"

Haruka backed up, eyes wide. "N-no! You can't make me!"

"Oh but we can…"

A couple seconds later…

"GET OFF ME!" Haruka screamed as Tadase, Yaya and Kukai struggled to force the royal cape onto her shoulders.

"Stop moving!" Kukai exclaimed at Haruka, who was resisting to their attempts to make her wear the cape.

"No! I'll look like Tadagay!"

"Stop calling me that!" Tadase said as Haruka tried to push him away.

Somehow, they miraculously managed to get Haruka into the royal cape. Yaya tugged on Haruka's arm, but Haruka refused to move from behind the dressing room curtain. "Come on, Haruka-chan! You look cute!"

"No I don't! I look stupid!"

"I'll show you the pictures of Tadase-kun dressed as a girl!"

"DEAL!" Haruka popped from behind the curtain to show Amu and Nade what she looked like in the royal cape.

"Now there's just one problem…" Kukai came out from behind the curtain.

"Huh?" Tadase followed Kukai out from behind the curtain.

"What position is she supposed to fill?"

"That's a good question…"

"Do we have any more card names?"

"Uh…"

"What about wild card?"

"Are you serious? That's kind of lame." Amu stated.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing." Tadase shrugged and turned to Haruka. "I guess now you're the Wild Card chair."

"Okay…Where's Onii-san?" Haruka looked around for her brother.

"I think he left." Yaya stated.

Haruka pulled out her cell phone and called her brother to come and pick her up. When he got there, he took one look at her in the royal cape and said, "What the heck are you wearing?"

"Tadagay made me wear it." Haruka pointed at Tadase accusingly.

"Picture time!" Takumi said, whipping out a digital camera and snapping a picture of her. The first picture was one of her attempting to cover up the camera. Takumi looked at her annoyed. "Can't you take a nice picture?"

"I don't wanna!"

"Do it, or so help me I will show your friends that picture of you in that Christmas dress!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Fine…" In the second picture, Haruka was standing up straight and faking a smile, with Takumi behind her with his hands on her shoulders, making sure she didn't run away at the last moment. In the third one she was glaring at the camera and flipping the finger.

"Hey I told you not to do that!" Takumi said.

"But you do it all the time!" Haruka protested.

"That doesn't mean little elementary kids should be doing it! Do you _want_ me to lose custody over you?"

"No…What happens if you _do_ lose custody over me though?"

"You become a state child…and get adopted by some creepy old guy…"

"I DON'T WANNA GET ADOPTED!"

"Then stop being a brat and take the picture!"

Once Takumi had taken several pictures, he looked at his camera proudly and said, "These are going on facebook…"

The guardians stared at the newest member and her brother, who they found out also had a chara. Being in the guardians was going to be a little bit different now…

END CHAPTER 4

Me: My favorite chapter! Haha, it's so long!

Kukai: About seven pages on Microsoft word, including the beginning and ending commentaries.

Me: Well maybe a super long chapter will keep readers satisfied for a while then!

Ikuto: If you even have any readers…

Me: Shut up Ikuto! I do too! I got a review from someone and my best friend also reads it.

Ikuto: Pinkpokegal ALWAYS reads your stories…

Me: But it's still a reader!

Amu: Would you two shut up for once? Geez…

Me: Fine then. Read and review guys!


	5. Family past and fangirl troubles

Me: New chapter! Finally the huge fog of writer's block that is clogging my mind is beginning to clear up! Hooray!

Kukai: Hooray!

Yaya: YAY!

Ikuto: It's about time…

Me: I know, huh? I think it's getting better with my Death Note story too! I'm so glad!

Ikuto: Well then why aren't you writing your Death Note story?

Me: Uh…that's a good question! Anyway, let's skip these retarded commentaries that are stupid but I put here for some reason anyway, say the disclaimer, and get right to the part that my few readers are actually here for-the story! Although, according to the writer of Shugo Chara Fanfiction Writing for Dummies, I don't need a disclaimer at all. Oh well.

Yaya: The writer, Saga, doesn't own Shugo Chara! She only owns Haruka, Takumi, Amaitou, and, most recently, Mitsuko!

Me: I think it's funny how I named her after a psycho killer in Battle Royale…Anyway, hope you all enjoy the story!

Chapter 5

"_Who are those two children? Why isn't anybody with them?"_

"_I think they're her's. That little girl is almost ten and the boy is sixteen. The father died seven years ago."_

"_They're orphaned? How terrible."_

"_They look so emotionless, like statues…"_

_Beside the mahogany coffin stood a boy and a girl. The girl was wearing a black kimono and the boy had on a black suit and tie with a white shirt. The boy held a hand on his little sister's shoulder as she placed a bouquet of flowers next to the head of the corpse. Both of them moved mechanically, as if in a trance. There were no tears or sobs coming from either of them. But, once the casket was sealed and carried to the hearse, the little girl was pulled closer to her brother and a protective arm was wrapped around_ _her. Then, inside themselves, where nobody noticed, they quietly cried together._

Haruka could remember the day very well as she set her mother's smiling picture on the high shelf. The visitors had all thought her and Takumi were cold, because they seemed so dignified at the funeral. Haruka had been upset, obviously, but she was determined to carry herself through the funeral processes without breaking down, to put on a brave façade in front of her brother. Hovering beside Haruka's head, Mitsuko gazed at the photographs and squealed, "She was so pretty!"

Haruka shrugged and lifted another frame from under the mounds of packaging peanuts. "Yeah, I guess. She looks more like Takumi though. Brown hair, dark blue eyes."

"But her face is shaped like yours."

"Duh. She's my mom. She's going to look like me somehow."

"Humph. You don't have to be so mean." Mitsuko huffed and sat down beside the jade dragon figurine in between the picture of Haruka's mother and the picture of her father. She crossed her small, chubby arms over her chest and shook a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. "You're so rude, Haruka-chan."

At that moment, Haruka's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, rolled her eyes, and opened up the phone. "What do you want, Kukai-kun?"

"You didn't forget were going to introduce you as the new school guardian tomorrow, right?" The red-head's voice said on the other line.

"Don't remind me. I'm going to be attacked by fangirls the moment school ends."

"I was just saying." Kukai defended himself.

Shaking her head, Haruka replied, "Later, Kukai-kun." And closed the phone, setting on one of the lower shelves. "Remind me to never give someone like that my phone number again." She mumbled.

"What?" Takumi walked past her holding an empty cardboard box. "Why not?"

"The stupid guardians keep pestering me, that's why!"

"There's nothing wrong with making new fwiends!" Amaitou floated over and placed himself next to Mitsuko.

Haruka glared at the chara. "Takumi, this _thing_ was hatched with an extra dose of annoying, you know. Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Not my fault." Takumi shrugged.

The next day…

Haruka rubbed her temples in an annoyed manner as the students all began heading to the auditorium, where Haruka was going to be official announced as a guardian. Kukai walked up to her and patted her on the back in a joking manner.

"Why the annoyed face, Haruka-kun?" he asked cockily.

Haruka looked up at the older boy. "Who said you could call me that?" she growled.

"What? Haruka-kun? Would you prefer if I called you Haruka-chan instead?" Kukai chuckled.

"No!"

"Well okay then. Now come on!" Kukai grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the auditorium and nearby the stage of the auditorium, where the other guardians were conversing with one another.

"Our new member's here!" Kukai announced to them happily, shoving Haruka in front of him.

"Hi." Haruka said flatly. "So how is this whole stupid process supposed to go?"

"We'll you'll be sitting in the chair next to Hinamori-san. When I announce that you're the Wild Card Chair, you'll stand up. That's all you have to do." Tadase informed her.

"Humph. I can already hear the fangirls shrieking." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're about to start, so let's go ahead and sit down." Kukai said. He and the other Guardians, including Haruka, took their seats on the stage as Tadase stood in front of the microphone.

Haruka didn't quite frankly care about anything Tadase was saying, and just stared blankly into the crowd until she heard him say, "This is our new member, the Wild Card chair, Miyagi Haruka-san."

Haruka stood up, not sure what exactly she was supposed to do, so she just watched as everyone clapped. She could also see a lot of people whispered in a confused manner to whoever was sitting next to them. That was to be expected. After all, Haruka had just moved here and was already a Guardian, although she had never expressed a particular interest in the Guardians or a friendship with any of the members. Tadase motioned for Haruka to sit down, which she gratefully obeyed.

Later that day, Haruka was heading to the Royal Garden for her first Guardians meeting when a group of girls in her class blocked her way. "Do you mind? I have somewhere to go." Haruka stated irritably.

"Who do you think you are, getting chummy with the Guardians?" One of the girls asked indignantly.

"Believe me, I'm far from 'chummy' with any of them. They're all actually pretty stupid. They dragged me into this mess against my own will." Haruka calmly answered.

"How dare you call our Prince stupid!" she shrieked.

Sick of talking to these girls, Haruka sighed. "Geez this is getting old. Guys, Tadase is _not_ a prince!"

However, at the exact when Haruka said that, Tadase was walking by, on the way to the Royale Garden himself. Of course, Haruka's use of the word "prince" caused him to chara change, a small gold crown appearing on his head.

"A prince? That's right; I am not a mere prince! I am a KING!" Tadase then began his insane King laughter.

Haruka stared at him blankly for a few seconds before saying, "You just reached a whole new level of fagishness." With that, Haruka turned around, walked right past the confused girls and went on her way to the Royal Garden.

Haruka glanced back at the chara-changed Tadase again.

_I'm gonna have to deal with THAT for a while? Wow, lucky me._

END CHAPTER FIVE

Me: Well this took much longer to write than it should have.

Kukai: That's because you just were too lazy to write.

Me: I'm not going to lie, that's probably the biggest reason why. Also, it was put on hold until I got out of school. But now that summer's here I'll finally be able to update my stories much more often! Awesome!

Ikuto: It's about time.

Me: Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm as bad as Shigure, except he actually HAS deadlines. I don't. Whatever. It's 1:13 in the morning, I just finished this chapter, and I want to get it on Fanfiction and work on my Death Note story before it hits 2:00 and my brother kicks me off the computer. Wow…run on sentence. Read and review everyone! Thank you so much!


	6. Wait, you have a chara?

Chapter 6

"Haruka said we're out of milk…" Takumi muttered to himself, scribbling the word _Milk_ on a piece of paper under a list of other miscellaneous food items. As embarrassing as it was, grocery shopping had to be done, and the responsibility fell on Takumi. The government took care of the living arrangements, such as electricity and plumbing, but grocery shopping was one of the things that Takumi, being Haruka's current legal guardian, had to do. Of course, he was taking Haruka with him, because he was under no circumstances going shopping alone. Besides, he was planning to do it after Haruka got out from her little Student Council meeting anyway. Riding on his shoulder, Amaitou exclaimed, "Strawberries! Get strawberries!"

Takumi looked over at his little chara. "Sure, strawberries." He wrote down the chara's request as they reached Seiyo Elementary. "Now what else do we need…"

"You sound like a housewife." Hearing the smug female voice he knew all too well, Takumi looked up and brushed his long dark brown hair away from his eyes. "Shut up! I'm taking you with me Haruka!"

"OH, COME ON!" Haruka pouted and began her best whining monologue.

"That's not going to work on me, you know. I'm your brother. I know that speech all too well." Takumi smiled jokingly at Haruka and patted her head. "Points for the effort though."

Haruka pulled away, still pouting. "Fine, fine, let's just get this over with." She grumbled, obviously displeased. Haruka pulled out her egg and looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Then she whispered, "Come on out, Mitsu. It's going to be a while before you get home." Haruka could hear the tiny chara yawning before she burst out of her egg, rubbing her eyes. "Where are we going?" The mini ballerina asked sleepily.

"The store, stupid Takumi has to buy some things. Go talk to Amaitou." Haruka shooed Mitsuko to her brother's chara and they began making their way to the local supermarket. Takumi continued thinking of things they needed. "Hmm, I think that's it..." Takumi looked over his list briefly before tucking it into his pocket. Then he looked up and saw a blonde head in the distance.

"Hold on a sec…" he said to Haruka. He quickened his steps to get closer to the girl, Amaitou following him but Mitsuko staying back with Haruka. Takumi was a few steps behind the girl when he heard her mumbling something. "What's she saying?" Amaitou squeaked. The girl whipped her head around suddenly and saw Takumi. "Oh great, it's you! What do y-" she cut off and was looking at Amaitou. "That's…a chara?" she asked in surprise. "Yeah…wait, what? You can see him?" Takumi asked, his eyes widening.

"She can see me?" Amaitou echoed, hiding behind Takumi's neck.

"How…how do you know about charas?" Takumi asked, perplexed.

The girl recovered from the shock and rolled her eyes. "Dummy, what else? I guess there's no harm, since you have your own…C'mon Iru!" A small chara with devil horns and short black hair flew out of her bag.

"Chara?" Takumi choked out.

"Yeah, stupid. You aren't the only one with one." She remarked.

"Do you know this dork, Utau?" Iru, the girl's chara, snickered.

The girl glared at Takumi. "Yeah. The stupid idiot's been stalking me."

"Hey! I have not been stalking you, 'Utau' or whatever your name is!" Takumi exclaimed defensively.

"Stalking who?" Haruka remarked, walking up beside her brother and looking at Utau. "Who are…" she saw Iru and cut off. "Is that…"

"Here we go again…yes, it's a freaking chara! And you have one too!" Utau crossed her arms, exasperated, and pointed at Mitsuko.

"Takumi-kun is stalking someone?" Mitsuko exclaimed. "Takumi-kun! That is no proper way to profess your love! You must be gentle and kind with a lady!"

Haruka flicked her chara. "He has his own way of flirting. Besides, she isn't a 'lady'. Her uniform makes her look like she's going to a funeral. You're already annoying the crap out of me; don't do it to other people too."

As she watched the scene, Utau remarked, "It's a wonder that chara is still around; the kid doesn't believe in it."

"She does, deep down inside! I know she does!" Mitsuko insisted, sitting on Haruka's shoulder and beginning to braid her hair.

Utau looked at Takumi and his sister. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Takumi."

"Well, you know my name. Anyway, you two are weird."

"Not any weirder than you."

"Whatever. I have important things to do, so I'll see you two later. C'mon Iru." Utau walked away, leading her chara with her.

_So he has a chara? I'm thinking maybe this guy could help us find the embryo…_

END CHAPTER 6


End file.
